Gift or Curse?
by Chocochipcookie2
Summary: Addison Malfoy is going to Hogwarts for her first year, and she thinks it was going to be easy, but she was wrong. She finds things about herself she didn't even know, and some of them are things that might not be helpful in the end. She falls in love with someone her father and over protective brother certainly wouldn't approve of. Also, did I mention shes in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"speaking"

_thinking or in head_

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I own Hogwarts or the Harry Potter books :3 No matter how much I wish that I did XD**

* * *

I was watching the sun set over the horizon with its beautiful colors of blue, pink, and purple when I heard a light tapping on my door that was obviously meant to be a knock. "Come in" I sighed. My brother walked into the huge room and looked at me, his platinum blonde hair and silver-grey eyes identical to mine. He was wearing a muggle type sweatshirt that was black, a white T-Shirt, and jeans.  
"Eww" I said "You look like a muggle."

"Father said to try to look like one, since we're going to the Dawson's and we have to walk there. " Draco said with a smirk.

"Why are we-"

"Diagon Alley," He said, cutting me off "We're getting your first year Hogwarts supplies."

"Why can't we-"I said, but he then cut me off again.

"We can't use the Floo powder. We ran out and the Dawson's are giving us extra. Dress like a muggle, I expect you downstairs in five minutes"

I sighed. He's always so bossy! "Whatever" I said. He threw me a death glance, he hated when I said whatever to him, and then exited the brightly colored room, filled with blue, green, and silver. Apparently saying whatever to someone older is disrespectful. I don't know why Draco was so tightly wound- Maybe all the Dark Lord crap. I threw on my favorite clothes, a black T-Shirt with lace, and a white T-Shirt under, with a grey skirt that matched the outfit. I quickly braided my platinum blonde hair into a side braid and put a headband on with a black small bow; put some kitty earrings in and some muggle eyeliner.

"Addison lets go we're leaving!" Draco yelled. I quickly threw on some black flats and I skidded away from the dresser located across from my canopy bed running as fast as I could down the stairs, all the way to the entrance hall. My father was wearing a black turtle neck with some fancy pants and shoes, like a business man. The Dawson's were located only two blocks away, but since we didn't have a car, it wouldn't be that quick. We left the Malfoy Manor as I skipped down the street, ahead of Draco and Father. Draco quickly caught up to me. "Wanna race?" He asked with a smile creeping across his face. "Sure" I said happily, and as soon as I said that, I bolted down the street, leaving Draco behind.

"Hey!" he yelled "Unfair head-start!"  
I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him and kept on running, soon leaving Mason Street into Smith Street. It didn't take him long to catch up but as soon as we were both out of breath we stopped running two houses away from the Dawson's, we kept walking though, and as soon as we got to the Dawson's I stopped in their yard and fell into the fluffy grass, panting heavily. I did it! I thought I actually beat Draco at a race! Draco collapsed on top of me, but he was laughing like crazy. Mrs. Dawson opened the door to see what was going on and we were both laughing. "Where is Lucius?" She asked sweetly, startling both me and Draco since we had no idea she was there. I pointed down the street and my father was visible. Father apparated over here to save time from walking too much.

"Come in, come in!" Mrs. Dawson said, standing aside to let us through the door. "Where's my dear Narcissa?" She asked, sounding disappointed.

"She's at a Death Eater thing with Bellatrix and Severus." He said. "I couldn't go because I had to take care of these two maniacs." Draco looked at Father.

"I am 16! I can take care of myself!" He said crossing his arms, pouting. Both me and Father cracked up laughing at this.

"You can't even take care of your hamster!" I shouted "Never mind yourself!"  
After that good laugh, We walked into the Dawson's living room. Cheerfull red paint occupied the walls and there was a black leather couch and chair sitting a distance away from the crackling fire. Some Dark Magic artifacts were here and there, but I was used to it, they were Death Eaters, like us. I didn't really want the Dark Mark, but Voldemort made me for saying that Harry Potter couldn't be that bad and arguing with the Dark Lord, knowing I would get killed. It's supposed to be kept secret. Draco and Father also had a Dark Mark of their own, and they said it was an honor for me, the youngest Malfoy, to be the youngest death eater. Yeah sure, I so wanted to die at the age of 11.

I walked into their well decorated kitchen and saw what I was looking for- Snuggles. The most awesomest, fluffiest, cutest cat ever! I ran over and hugged him until he meowed in annoyance.

_Go Away Addison_ Snuggles mumbled in my mind.

"What if I don't want too?"

_I'll bite you_. Snuggles Responded.

"I'll tell them about your secret stash of catnip."  
Snuggles eyes suddenly widened, he was the cutest grey tabby I have ever laid eyes on!

"Addison Malfoy, where the hell did you go?!" Draco yelled from the other room. I kissed snuggles good-bye and walked into the living room. "Lets. Go. Now." Draco said. That impatient little git. _I'll show him one day._ I thought. I took a pinch of the green Floo powder and sprinkled it into the fire. The fire turned a neon green color. I walked into the fireplace, the only thing bothering me was the smoke, and I shouted clearly "Diagon Alley!" As I remembered to tuck in my elbows I was quickly spinning seeing plenty of fireplaces before slowing down. I fell out of the fireplace at Diagon Alley and landed on my face.

"Addison are you okay?!" Draco asked, coming up behind me after I got up. I shook my head yes and quickly got up, dusting the dirt off my shirt. "You're bleeding!" Draco said frowning, and I noticed I had a bloody nose.

"Don't worry about it Draco, its fine.." I said, whipping some of the blood on my arm.

"Don't do that!" He said, and took out a napkin whipping the blood off my face and then giving me it. "Just hold it there" he said. Father quickly came behind us and gave me a concerned look. "She fell…" Draco said, and started to lead me out the door, I was still holding the napkin to my face. We walked onto the streets of Diagon Alley and people giving us some weird looks. Once my nose stopped bleeding Draco and Father made their way towards Knockturn Alley saying that I could get my stuff on my own, Draco handed me the list and a bag of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles. I took out my first year list and read it again:

**First Year students will require:**  
**Uniform:**  
Three Sets of plain black robes  
One Plain Pointed Hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all students clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
**Books**  
_The standard book of spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffing  
_A beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phylida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble  
**Other Equipment**  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)  
1 Telescope  
1 Set of Brass Scales  
Students may also bring an owl **OR** a cat OR a toad.  
**Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed to bring their own broomsticks!**

I smiled at the letter. I couldn't wait to actually be apart of something! I walked into Flourish and Blotts and I grabbed all 9 books. I quickly shoved them in a bag, I really couldn't wait to get my owl! And my wand is something else to look forward too on this trip… I also wanted to pay Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a visit. It sounded cool to me. I got up and got my Brass Scales and Telescopes, along with my Cauldron and School robes. It had been about half an hour already and I'd say I spent quite a few Galleons, but I still had a lot left. You see, my family is rich. The Malfoy family is a full on Pure-Blooded wizarding, rich family. Yeah, I feel bad for poor Mudbloods and just poor people in general. They'll never get to experience the full wizarding experience.. Anyways, As I was making my way towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after a good half an hour of shopping. I walked into the crowded wizarding shop, these bags were weighing a ton… _After this I'm getting my wand._ I thought to myself.

A group of kids were looking at me struggle with my books and I saw a girl with hair that looked like if she didn't brush it, it would be wild. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and gave me a welcoming smile. "Hello, Would you like some help?" She said sweetly and I nodded. She took the bag with my robes in it as the black hair boy with the green eyes rushed over and took my books. I smiled shyly at him and muttered thanks.

"Where's your parents?" The boy asked nicely.

"Well… my Dad and Brother are out... Erm… shopping…" I was a horrid liar under pressure.

"Well I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger, This is Harry Potter and that's- RON COME HERE AND SAY HI. Oh there you are, this is Ron Weasley. And you are?"

I was too amazed and shocked that I was in the presence of THE Harry Potter. Harry Potter was holding my books- The guy that Draco absolutely hated, was standing before me, and talking to me. He was the reason I got my Dark Mark. He was why I was punished by the Dark Lord; all because I said he wasn't that bad, and honestly, he wasn't. "I'm Addison…" I said, unwilling to say my last name. I rubbed my nose because it felt dry and it started to bleed again. I didn't notice until Hermione told me to stay still and did a quick healing spell. "Thanks" I said with gratitude. I looked at the time- 7:30 P.M "I should get going, and get my wand and owl before it gets to late… it can be dangerous with all these Death Eaters running around" I said with a half smile.

"We'll go with you!" Harry said happily. Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads in approval. "Alright let's go!" I smiled. We walked all the way to Ollivanders, the wand shop. They were telling me how much fun I'll have at Hogwarts and the cool things it has to offer when finally the moment I dreaded came. "What's your last name, Addison?" Ron asked curiously "You seem to be a pure-blood, or at least a half-blood, you seem to know a lot" Hermione kicked Ron. "Not like that Hermione- You know what I meant. She's only 11 and knows everything." Hermione grumbled something I couldn't understand. I couldn't exactly lie to my new friends, even if they were five years older than me.

"My last name is Malfoy…." I muttered. They all seemed to exchange nervous glances. "You mean as in… Draco and Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked, seeming to keep his distance away from me now. I nodded with a frown; people sometimes didn't want to be my friend because of my family, them thinking I'm like them. "Why do you seem sad to be related to them?" Hermione asked nicely.

"Well most people don't want to be my friend if they know I'm related to Draco and have a family of Death Eaters." I said, Approaching Ollivanders. "I'll grab my wand then we can go get an owl!" I said, excited and ran inside. It was an old dusty place, with boxes upon boxes of wands. A grey haired man came out from behind the counter with a smile. I've met him before.. When Draco got his wand. "Hello, Sir" I said with a polite smile.

"Hi Addison, The Malfoy's and their manners… Anyways, I've been expecting you for quite some time now." He said, handing me a wand "Just give it a flick."

I flicked the wand and something fell off the wall. I jumped about a mile, and Ollivander handed me wand, taking the one I just had. I flicked it, and it seemed to have shocked me, Literally. After a few rounds of exchanging wands, we finally got to one that worked. I flicked it and red sparks showered me, I smiled. "Powerful wand there, Addison, Supple, Dragon Heartstring core, 12 inches." He announced. I payed him 7 Galleons and walked out the door, with Hermione, Ron, and Harry waiting for me.

"Wow," I said in disbelief "I thought for sure since you knew my brother you'd ditch me by now." Harry shook his head no.

We walked in akward silence all the way to the pet shop. I ran in and there were all kinds of pets, Rats, Cats, Toads, and then I saw him. He was the most beautiful owl, EVER. His yellow eyes greeted me from across the room, with his mixture of brown and black feathers that made a swirling pattern on him. I immediately looked at the price, I wanted this so badly. It was 15 Galleons, I went to get my money and counted but I only had 10. It obviously looked like I was about to cry, so Harry walked over, still holding my books.

"Whats wrong Mal- Addison?" He asked, almost calling me by my last name.

"I don't have enough money for him I'm five Galleons short…" I said.

Harry took out a bag and slipped 5 Galleons into my hand. I smiled and I never thought I would ever hug anyone before… but I ended up hugging Harry. It was the nicest thing for anyone to do, give someone money when they needed it. I grabbed the Tawny Owl's cage and went up to the counter and bought him. "He's very well trained" she said with a smile. When we walked out, me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all were brainstorming name ideas.

"How about Biscuit?" Ron suggested

"No No, I like the name Minerva" Hermione said.

"Minerva is McGonagall's name." Harry said.

"What about Tyche? The Greek God of luck?" Hermione suggested. I loved that name the moment it came out of her mouth.

"I'm going to name him Tyche!" I beamed. I was carrying my things but we stopped at the bench Draco and Father told me they'd meet me at.

"Guys are you sure you don't want to leave? My father and Draco don't exactly like you guys…" I said with a giggle. They all smiled "Sucks to be him then, doesn't it?"Harry said.

I smiled. "By any chance Addison… are you a Death Eater too?" I looked over quickly at Harry who had just asked that question. "Erm…" Was all I could make out… I wasn't a voluntary Death Eater… Hermione then grabbed my arm and took the bracelet that usually covers the Dark Mark off. There it was, the skull and the snake. They all looked super surprised as I took my hand back and hid it. I was about to cry… I didn't want them to think I wanted this!

"I-I didn't ask for it.." I stammered. Harry looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Obviously you didn't want it…Voldemort- oh Ron, get used to it!- wouldn't accept an 11 year old if they asked.. you probably did something… what did you do, exactly?" Harry said.

"Well.. I said that Huh-Harry Puh-Potter probably wuh-wasn't that bad…"  
Harry obviously felt like this was all his fault.

"I feel so bad now-" Ron said, stopping short when two people walked around the corner… Draco and father were here, and I was quickly trying to pull my bracelet back on. Father saw that they had obviously seen my Dark Mark and now he looked really mad- Draco was just upset at the fact I was with the three people he hated the most.

"Addison!" He said, his voice somewhat louder than usual, he was obviously not trying to make a scene, even though there were only a few more witches and wizards left in Diagon Alley due to the late hour. "What on earth do you think you're doing!" He yelled

"I-It was an a-accident!" I stammered, cowering into Hermione "D-Don't hurt me, please, I'm really sorry!"

Draco was now looking at Harry. "Potter, I swear, If you did anything to my sister-"

Ron cut him off. "I highly doubt you care about your sister, Malfoy. Your poor sister has the Dark Mark and you both seem to still worship You-Know-Who, even though what he did. Gits, the lot of you are! Well besides you Addison…"

Draco looked deeply offended, someone saying he didn't care about me, Yet father was furious at the amount of information I had let slip.

"Addison…" Father began "You're coming home with me right now or I swear you won't go to Hogwarts.."

I didn't move. Father walked up to me and slapped me across the face, and I immediately got up, crying. My father took my hand and my stuff then dragged me to the fire place.

"You disrespectful git!" he said as we were almost out of earshot of the trio. "How dare you show them your Dark Mark, Especially to them?! What would happen if they turned you into Azkaban?"

"Th-They wouldn't!" I said, crying now.

"Yes they very well would, do you know who that was? Harry Potter, Addison. His goal when he is older is to become and Auror. They catch Death Eaters. Anyways, why were you talking to a Weasley?"

"He was nice!" I said, defensively.

"Well whatever, I don't want you being nice to another one."

We had finally reached the fireplace. I sprinkled the Floo powder into the fire and stepped in to the neon flames. "Malfoy Manor" I mumbled, and it took me back home. As soon as I stepped out, I ran as fast as I could to my room. I slammed my door shut and sat on my bed. Harry wouldn't turn me in, right? Anxiety washed over me, what if he told on Father? Or even worse, what if he turned Draco in? I was sitting on my bed with my school supplies, looking at all the stuff I just got. I was holding my wand, examining every inch of it, then the door burst open. I looked up expecting to see an angry Father, but instead Draco was standing there, looking worried.

"May I come in?" He asked. I nodded. He walked over to my bed and sat next to me and he put his arm around my neck. "You know, Potter isn't as bad as to turn you in. He's a pretty nice guy, I guess, if you're his friend."

"You're complimenting Harry?! Wheres did video camera go?" I said, sounding excited.

Draco smirked. "I'm just telling you, Father does have a reason to be worried, though. If anyone else saw your Dark Mark we could be in deep shit… You're lucky it was dark out. Also, like I said, Potter wouldn't exactly turn YOU in, but, that might of given away that the rest of us has one… and the only reason he wouldn't turn you in is because you're somewhat nice… he doesn't exactly like me, so I'm not as lucky."

"Wait" I said "Hes going to turn you into Azkaban?!"

Draco shrugged. "Dinners going to be done, if you want to come downstairs and eat with the rest of us, you can."

I shook my head no. I was in no mood for food.  
The next few days were kind of slow, I was in my room most of the time reading up on spells and magical creatures. I woke up one morning to the bright shining sun in my face. When I looked at the calendar, it was September 1st at 9:30 A.M. I got up throwing the covers off me. I couldn't believe it, I was going to Hogwarts today! I quickly threw on a navy blue laced Hollister shirt, a skirt, a white tank top, and a flowered headband. I kept my hair straight and I grabbed my things and started packing.  
I got my robes at the top, so I could change on the train.

_Where are we going, Mistress?_ Tyche hooted

"Hogwarts" I said with a smile.

_Yes! I have always wanted to go to that school!_

I took Tyche's cage and walked downstairs with all my stuff. Draco and Father were already there, smiling and talking. Draco had his things already and was surprised when he turned around and I was completely ready.

"Wow..." Draco said "I thought you were still asleep…"

"Well I'm not. What time are we going?" I asked in a totally polite voice.

"In about 20 minutes." Father said. I put down the things in my hands and hugged Father.

"I love you Daddy." I said. He smiled.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

_Awww, that is the cutest of love!_ Tyche said

I looked over at Tyche while pulling away from the hug. "Mind your own business."

"What?" Draco asked. He didn't exactly know I could talk to animals, neither did Father.

"Nothing" I said.  
They nodded and we went on our way to King's Cross. The ministry had lent us a car, so that's what we went in, a ministry official driving the car. It took a little while to get there, about half an hour, but that was good because it was 10:20 and we would be able to get on early and I could meet some First Years. We got out and saw the barrier.

"Just watch Draco…" Father said, and Draco casually leaned on the barrier, and then went to platform 9 ¾ .

"Now all you have to do is walk into the barrier, if you're not confident enough try getting at a running start."

I nodded. I took my things which were on the trolley and I started walking towards the barrier, but then not feeling confident enough, I started running. When I felt like I was about to hit the barrier, I went through with ease and I was on the other side. I sighed with relief and waited for Father with Draco. Father came through the barrier and smiled. "Time for you guys to go!"

"Love you!" I said, running to the train. I got on and took my place in a cozy compartment, since we were early, Not many people were here, and I got an empty seat. I sat alone looking as my Father apparated away. Draco had invited me to go and sit with him, but I like being alone… I had kept Tyche in the compartment with me, just in case I got bored. The train was about to leave and it was now busier than ever, and my compartment door slid open. I was startled and I probably jumped about a mile. It was a young boy, about my age, with his eyes a milky brown and his scruffy brown hair that was up to his ears. He actually was quite cute…

His teeth were a pure shade of white when he smiled. "Excuse me, would you mind if I sit here?" He asked

"Go ahead." I said as he made his way over to the other side of the table.

"I'm Gavin Dorcent, and you are?" He said with a loving smile.

"Addison Malfoy" I responded, trying to get words out of my mouth.

"Nice to meet you, are you a first year too?"

"Erm… Yes…" Was all I could get out.

"What house do you think you're going to get? I'm hopping Slytherin. I have a pure-blood family."

"Same!" I said with a smile.

The train started moving, and the compartment door slid open again. Two young girls stood at the door, with a young boy behind her. "Excuse me, there are no other compartments open, mind if we sit here?" the girls said in unison.

I nodded. The first girl that sat down seemed to have pink hair and blue eyes, and the other girl, had purple hair and green eyes. "I'm Makia, and that's my twin Aliza." The pink haired one said with a smile. "This is Mason, Mason don't be shy, get in here." Mason turned a slight shade of pink as he walked through the door and sat next to me, which was the only seat available. "And who are you guys?" Makia asked.

"I'm Gavin Dorcent," Gavin said with that attractive smile of his

"I'm Addison Malfoy" I said with my stupid looking half smile.

"Oh you're a Malfoy?! For real?! I've always been so jealous of that family…" Aliza said.

"Don't be," I said "Nothing to be jealous of, really. What house do you guys all want to be in? I want to be in Slytherin."

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Makia and Aliza said in unison.

"Slytherin!' Gavin said

"R-Ravenclaw…" Mason said.

The lights started flickering on and off, but I seemed to be the only one to notice. I looked at the door while everyone else was talking, and I saw a little girl. She seemed only 5, and she was the tinniest transparent.  
"Come here" her ghostly voice drifted through the compartment, but no one seemed to be paying attention to this. Her pale face and blue eyes matched her black hair, and I got up, still eyeing the girl.

"Hey Guys… I think I'm going to see my brother…"  
They nodded and I followed the girl out of the compartment. I was pushing past people as the girl led me towards the very back of the train. Why was I even following her? I don't know. The flickering lights were making me feel most certainly uneasy.

She stopped and smiled at me, and a door to the very last compartment swung open. It was legit pushed me in, I stumbled and fell onto my face. The compartment door closed tight, and the girl came over, a devilish look in her eye. I tried to stand up but it felt like something was pulling me to the floor, like a magnet. I looked her in the eyes and she remained silent. I felt a burning in my head, kind of like the inside of my head was on fire. I winced in the pain this was creating and that's when I fainted. Next time I opened my eyes, I heard my name being called. The train was slowing down as we approached Hogwarts. I got up off the ground, my vision blurry, but not so blurry that it obscured my vision completely.

I stumbled out of the compartment, I was dizzy too. Gavin and Makia were right down the hall, which was now full of Hogwarts students eager to get inside the castle. "Thank God, Addison, where were you? We went to go see Draco to see if you were there and you weren't! You had been gone the whole complete train ride! You know how worried we were? We thought you maybe fell off the train or something!" Makia said without pausing.

"N-Nothing" I said, a little shaken up myself. Was that girl real? What had happened?

The train had completely stopped and students had started filling out of the train. I put my stuff where I was supposed to and headed to the oaf of a gamekeeper Hagrid as he was yelling

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" directing us to where you took the traditional trip across the lake.

I hopped into a boat while I was remembering all the nasty things Draco told me about Hagrid. I honestly didn't trust the half-giant. Once we had made it accross the lake we waited in the hallway, all the stupid little mudbloods looking at the moving pictures in amazement.  
"Come on now, time to get sorted!" Professor McGonagall said. I had met her once before, when I went to see the Quidditch world cup. I was standing next to Gavin as McGonagall led us into the Great Hall, where the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky. At that time it was a nice black with stars littered across it. We all lined up in front and waited to be sorted, Draco was watching me, but also talking to his friends.

"Dorcent, Gavin!" McGonagall said calling him up to be sorted after Mandy Albrate.

Gavin walked up, I could see him shaking. I knew how badly he wanted to be in Slytherin. He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the dusty old hat on his head. After a few seconds, it shouted

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers!  
After a few more people I heard it getting closer to me. "Laden, Aliza!" McGonagall said. Aliza walked up to the stool with some pride in her step. McGonagall put the hat on her head and within 5 seconds it yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!"'

Aliza skipped happily to the Gryffindor table, with a lot of cheers. Next was Makia. As soon as she got up to the sorting, she was shaking. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and after a nerve wrecking 30 seconds, it exlaimed

"SLYTHERIN!"

She frowned and sluggishly made her way to the cheering Slytherin table, sitting next to Gavin and Mason who had also been sorted into Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Addison!" she said as was replaced by whispers. Not a lot of people knew that Draco has a sister, and Draco was pretty popular, not exactly in a good way with the Gryffindors. The walk to the hat seemed to be a mile longer than it should of been. I felt eyes watching me throughout the room. I sat at the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on my head, it seemed to immediately come alive. It the whispered into my mind. _"I see Addison, very brave and bold, you'd be a perfect Gryffindor, yet I see you're cunning, ambitious, and stubborn very stubborn You're a pure-blood, and basically all your family has been in Slytherin... your determination is quite admirable as well That makes you... _SLYTHERIN!_"_ He said , yelling out the last word. The Slytherin table cheered as I skipped to the Slytherin table. Draco was smiling at me. I took my place next Makia. I finished watching the sorting and then the food came, tons of it! We ate and then went back to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"speaking"

_thinking or in head_

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have the magical writing powers J.K Rowling currently posses **

* * *

I woke up that morning tired from all the time I had spent up with Gavin and Makia. Mason had gone to bed early. Today was going to be the first day of lessons and I could obviously tell it was going to be a blast. We had Charms first, then Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, then Herbology. Sounded good enough for me, although I wasn't too fond of the Gryffindors.

I sat next to my usual group of friends at breakfast, which included Makia, Gavin and Mason.

"Whats you're favorite subject?" Gavin asked.

"I Ryke Potens" Mason said, stuffing his face full of pancakes.

"Huh?" I said

"Potions." Mason said, swallowing his pancake.

"I take it your enjoying the food, Mason?" Makia said.

He nodded and stuffed his face again.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I like Defense against the Dark Arts."

Gavin looked up when she said this. "I like Charms." He said "What about you Addi?"

"Well my favorite out of school subject is Dark Arts, but in school I like Transfiguration." I said with a smile. "And since when was my name Addi?"

"Since now" Gavin said.

I took my fork and poked around at the eggs I had taken from the table and watched as the yellow yolk spilled over the bacon and hash browns. I took a bite of the now yolk-covered bacon and took a sip of my orange juice. I looked over to see Heidi Rastoff and her gang of total losers. Albert Norkland and Ralph and Matt Travels. Her second-hand robes were way too long, they dragged across the floor when she walked. Her cheerful blue eyes electric with energy and her black hair hung down to her waist. Ralph and Matt were identical green eyed blonde haired twins. They were honestly kinda cute with their dimples. And then there was Norkland. Norkland was a complete creep that had dirty-blonde hair. He collected his own and other peoples teeth. Norkland and Rastoff were both stupid little Mudbloods, the Travels were Half-Blood.

"Hey Rastoff" I said. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hullo Addison!" She said

I rolled my eyes. "How are your second hand robes fitting you? They seem a little too big."

Her face burned red with embarrassment as a bunch of Slytherins laughed, Including the people who always wanted to hang out with me. "They're actually fitting on me quite well." she said, attempting to smile.

"Oh really? That's good! But heres a tip, maybe next time you buy second-hand robes you could at least try to get the stains off and patch the holes up ,dear. we're in a school not a trailer park." I said.

Mason laughed so hard he spit out his Pumpkin Juice all over Naomi, the girl across from him. Naomi was one of the people who wanted to be my friend. I started laughing so hard at this, Makia and Gavin joining in, as Mason sat there blushing while Naomi ran out of the great hall yelling "Thats disgusting!"

Even some Gryffindors were laughing at this. I left breakfast quite pleased with myself and grabbed some of my things for the classes and I headed off towards Charms.I took my seat at the back table with Makia Gavin and Mason. Professor Flitwick was sitting at his desk on a pile of books.

"Welcome class, and good morning!" He said with a smile.

"Good morning" everyone mumbled.

"Today we will be learning about the Alohomora spell, something easy for the first day, don't you think? Now try it like this, just do the motion -good job Heidi!- ok now look under your table. four drawers. There are prizes in everyone and you get them if you can do the charm!"

Everyone was talking excitedly as we tried to do the charm. I was probably the last one to do it and I got some Every Flavored Beans. So did everyone else.

I walked out of the classroom and headed towards Transfiguration, with Naomi White, Eric Donner, Clarrine Valentine, and Jeremy Griffin following me. Mason, Gavin and Makia were looking at them strangely.

"Don't they get you don't like them?" Makia asked.

"I don't think they do." Mason said.

Griffin came up from behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"What do you want Griffin?" I said.

"I-I can carry your stuff for you Addison.. It would be my honor.."

"Alrighty then..." I said suspiciously,handing him my stuff.

He bowed. Legit, bowed. Gavin cracked up laughing at this and I jokingly punched his arm.

We walked into the Transfiguration room, and since we were late I had to sit next to Gavin and another boy from Gryffindor, Griffin putting my stuff on my desk. I leaned over to Gavin as soon as Griffin disappeared into the back row.

"Hes a creep" I whispered

"He has a crush on you, Addison, all he was talking about was you last night."

_Disgusting._ I thought. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face the redhead who was obviously the Gryffindor Jason Weasley.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Are you by any chance a Malfoy?" He asked.

"What gave it away?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe your bleached hair, or the rude attitude." he said with a smirk.

"My hair is not bleached, its natural blonde!" I hissed.

"Oh good, that's a relief I thought your dad was PURPOSELY trying to act like a barbie doll gone wrong!"

"My father will hear about this Weasley!" I said with the anger obvious in my voice. That was something I had picked up from Draco.

"Oh I'm so scared! Is he going to come at me with his plastic boobs?"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

We were so lucky McGonagall went to run a quick errand. When she came in I shot Weasley one last death glance and looked to the front. I heard him whisper "Malfoy why the frick are your eyes red?" Then I heard him scream, like a girl scream. I looked at him to see his hair on fire as other people in the class started panicking.

I shot out of my seat and backed up along with Gavin, Eric, Naomi and Mason. "Aguamenti!" McGonagall shouted as a jet of water extinguished the fire. She rushed over "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked but he didn't know. I heard whispers floating among the room like "Did you see her eyes?" and "She seemed really mad..."

People thought it was me? It wasn't! I didn't do anything, or not that I meant too anyways... McGonagall rushed Weasley to the hospital wing.

People started hammering me with questions like "How did you do that?!" Or "Why are you such a jerk?!" McGonagall came back and dismissed class early. We all headed towards lunch, well, besides me. I walked towards the library and sat down, taking up a book on Dragons. I heard chatting and I looked over. This kid with brown hair that was kinda messy, and brown eyes. He was smiling at Makia. I closed my book with a smirk and walked over.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Connor Williams."She said.

"Nice to meet you Connor." I said

He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Excuse me what did you say?"

He just shook his head and returned his attention back to the grade 4 spell book.

"What year and house?" I asked Makia.

"1st year Ravenclaw."

"Nice" I said, making my way back towards my own table.

I looked at the time and noticed it was about 10 minutes till Herbology. I grabbed my things and made my way out to the green house.

"Now" Professor Sprout, the Hufflepuff Head of House said, "I want you to take your wands and slowly poke the acne of the Dindymares. Nice and carefully- Good! Now once you have completed that you can take your container and whatever pus that falls out of it keep it in there, over night it will mature, and we will continue our project tomorrow! Have a good day!"

I wiped all the gunk that was on my hand onto Gavin's shirt.

"Ewww" He said.

"What are you a wuss?" I asked him with a smile.

"That's disgusting!" He said, imitating Naomi from breakfast.

I cracked up laughing, re picturing the pumpkin juice with some chunks of pancakes splash into Naomi's face. We all walked back to the common room, besides Makia, she made a detour to the library.

"Makia so totally has a crush on the Connor kid." I said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gavin said.

Once we got to the common room I was looking out the window that showed the bottom of the lake. "Hey Gav, wanna take a walk?" I asked.

"Sure" He said.

We walked outside the castle and we walked along the lake. We noticed most people had homework besides the Slytherins. I sat down under a tree by the lake and Gavin sat next to me.

"Gavin I need to ask you something." I said.

"What Addison?" He said

"Do you think that I was the one to set Ja-Weasley's hair on fire?" I asked, he obviously saw the grief in my eyes.

"I'm going to be honest with you, so I know you can trust me. Yes I do think you set Jason's hair on fire, the way your eyes were red, but I don't think you did it purposely. You are a very powerful witch, Addison, and you should know that."

I smiled. "Thanks for being honest Gavin. It means a lot. I think tonight I will be paying Weasley a visit. I feel really bad, and I want him to know I'm not as bad as I seem."

"You do what you want Addison, I'm not the one who decides what you should or shouldn't do, I can just give you my opinion, and I advise you do go see him. It would be a really nice thing to do."

My smile grew bigger, Gavin was really an unusual person. I liked that. I felt a tingling deep down in my stomach. What was it? Was it anxiety? Was I getting sick? Or was it just love? I never really felt this way before, ever. When I looked back at the lake I was extremely surprised to see a small wall of water rising and falling. I basically screamed but not as loud.

"What's going on today!? Seriously this is getting messed." I said.

"Maybe the elements react to your emotions?" Gavin said.

"Yeah no." I said with a smile.

That night I had went to dinner with everyone for once, eating and laughing. I flung some mashed potatoes at Rastoff and she stormed out of the Great Hall in anger, her nerd herd following her. I cracked up laughing. I also noticed that Naomi was now sitting as far away as possible from Mason. We went to the common room later than usual, curfew was in 5 minutes. I rushed off to the hospital wing. When I got there I only had about 1 minute to get back to the common room. Luckily Weasley was still there, laying down with his head bandaged.

I walked up to him slowly and his eyes widened with fear. "Get away!" he croaked.

"I'm not here to hurt you Weasley," I said sitting down next to him on the chair. "I'm here to apologize. Whatever that was, and if I did do it, I didn't do it purposely. That would be something seriously rude, I would never wish harm against other people. I'm really sorry."

"You're a Death Eater! I know it I overheard Ron talking about it to Hermione and Harry! Of course you wish harm to other people!" He said.

"I-I'm not like the others!" I said, getting defensive and scared quick. How many other people knew about this? Would it be soon before me and my family were sent to Azkaban? "Please, Please Weasley don't tell anyone!"

He smirked. He finally had something he could use against me now that would ruin my life as soon as he spoke it. "Well then, You're secrets safe with me as long as you act like a good little girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever now i'm probably going to get a detention. All I wanted to do was to see if your okay but no, I can't just have a normal night can I? Now if I put one toe out of line in front of you your probably going to go off blabbing to the whole entire school! Not only that, but a detention on the second day? Father is going to kill me!" I said besides myself.

I turned on my heel out the door, and I was walking down the abandoned halls trying my best to avoid any contact with teachers. I heard the clip clopping of high heels which I recognized McGonagall was wearing, and she would take points off of the Slytherin team for this. I didn't want to lose any points, so I ran quickly and swiftly towards another hallway in which I had never adventured down before. I hid in an old classroom as the sound of heels got quiet. I looked around at my surroundings, spider webs hung like party banners at the ceiling, broken glass was on the floor, and from what I could see, someone was in here. I heard crying, so I said "Lumos" Lighting my wand up. I made my way towards the girl.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" I said.

The crying got louder. She was in the corner. I put my hand on the girls head to notify her I was her, but the head simply rolled off her shoulders with a sickening thud on the floor, the blood dried. I could see all the gory details, and I screamed. It was the girl from the train, with her last smile etched across her face. I ran to the door and tried to open it- locked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"speaking"

_thinking or in head_

**Please Review so I can find out what I need to do and stuffz. I give chu cookies!.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even if I wanted to.**

* * *

Why did it have to be locked? Why me?! I turned around to see if the head was still there, and it was, along with a floating figure of the girl who I had met once on the Hogwarts Express. Her ghostly figure approached me creepily and the closer she got the more weak I felt... Soon I couldn't even stand on my legs and I fell on my knees. She stood directly in front of me with the same creepy smile she had given me on the train before she made me faint. Immense pain shot through me as she stared into my eyes. I attempted to scream but I couldn't exactly find the strength to talk. What the hell was she doing to me?

"Addison, Addison, Addison. Dear, you're quite foolish." She said pausing, as if waiting for me to respond, but I couldn't. I was looking at the splintered wooden floor trying not to look her in the eye as I was shaking all over. "I'm surprised you even came to Hogwarts, if you knew what you really were." She paused again, then continued. "Oh you don't know what you are? Oh sweety, Your a Terrea. Terreas aren't exactly common in the wizarding world, at all. The only recorded Terrea is Merlin himself. Its actually quite dangerous. A Terrea is very strong but also weak at times, like you are now. You have a strong bounty over your head, Oh dear, you'll learn in time. Well, if you live that long." She said, and with that, I drifted off to the darkness.

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital wing for the second time in the last 24 hours, except this time I was in the bed. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my side made me lay back down. I turned to my side to see Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing at the side of my bed whispering and obviously not noticing I was awake. I was still really weak so when I attempted to talk it just came out as a few coughs. They turned around pretty startled and Harry looked at me worried.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and attempted to talk again, and I managed one word. "Draco?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron like he just realized something and he was really stupid to not remember.

"Hermione... go get Draco..." He said. He obviously didn't want Draco coming because Draco and Harry hated each other.

Hermione ran out of the hospital wing and I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:30 P.M. Ron went over to see Weasley and me and Harry sat in a awkward silence for a few moments when Harry looked at me in the eye. "Addison, can you tell us what happened?" I nodded, and re-told him everything, needing to pause here and there because of trouble breathing. Draco came into the room with Hermione, the first expression on his face clearly told me that he had thought Hermione was joking with him, but when he had saw me he ran over and looked worried.

"What happened?" Draco asked standing protectively next to me.

Harry took the task of re-telling the story to Draco because he knew I wasn't in the best condition to be talking. Draco took my hand and held it. Madam Pomfrey came into the room, looking displeased at the number of visitors. "Mr. Malfoy, we called your parents, they will be here first thing in the morning. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger, It is way past curfew and I advise you leave now. Addison and Jason are in no condition for guests. As for you Mr. Malfoy, I need to talk to you about something." She said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to discuss with you your sister's condition. She has somehow gotten a poisonous gash across her side and it seems that she has inhaled some type of gas that has damaged her lungs. She will need to take two doses of this potion each day, and one of this every week." She said, handing Draco a vile of blue liquid, and one of green. "If you want to stay here with her for the night that is perfectly acceptable, I have already asked the Headmaster, but also for the next three nights she will be in the hospital wing, you may only spend tonight, understand?" He nodded. My side was aching badly, but finally I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up that morning with my side aching as usual, but not as much. I felt someone holding my hand and I expected it to be Draco, so I opened my eyes to say good morning. It wasn't Draco. I saw the face of Weasley, his head was bandaged, and he was looking over at the clock. I closed my eyes before he realized I was awake and after a few minutes his hand slid out of mine. He left my bedside and went back to his own when he heard Madam Pomfrey come down the hall with Draco. _I really wish he didn't leave... wait, what am I thinking?_ I still pretended to be sleeping when I heard Madam Pomfrey say "Your Mum and Dad are coming in about 15 minutes."

She left the room and Draco looked over at me. "I know you're faking it." He said.

I still pretended to be sleeping. "Oh come on Addison, I remember when you faked sleeping to get out of doing your chores. I know because, actually I'm not going to tell you so you can't fix it."

A smile started spreading across my face so I dug my face into the pillow. He laughed a bit. I rolled back over with pain spreading across my side. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Why are you so smart?"

"Because, I'm a Malfoy. All Malfoys are smart. Well, maybe besides you." Draco said. I could hear Weasley snort with laughter. I jokingly punched Draco on his arm. I felt a gentle breeze go through the room.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too, but I'm still mad about that time that you pushed me into that lake... That wasn't funny." I started cracking up laughing.

**Flashback at Draco's POV.**

* * *

Addison and I were walking along the street. She was wearing her polka dot pajamas that fit her 6 year old body, and I was wearing my casual sweatshirt. I didn't spend any time on my hair today so it was kind of everywhere.

"Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco" Addison said.

"What do you want?" I said turning around, a bit annoyed.

"I want you to love me!" she said, hugging my legs.

"I do love you, just stop touching me."

"Why do you get to go to Hogwarts and I don't?" She asked sadly.

"I'm 12 and your almost 7, you have to be 11." I said turning a corner and her trailing right behind me.

"Draco can we go get cookies?! I want cookies! Did you know daddy made cookies the other day but they got burnt so he used magic to make them go away!" she said.

I stopped her for a second and whispered in her ear "We're not supposed to talk about magic in front of the muggles." And then we started walking again.

"Whatever" She said.

"Don't 'whatever' me."

"Whatever." She said again.

"Please lets walk in peace and quiet?"

"Tay."

After a few seconds of what I thought was nice quietness she said "Draco Draco Draco Draco!"

"What now?" I said

"Are we there yet!"

Actually we were there so I ran straight towards the lake. I sat down at a bench that overlooked the beautiful water, and Addison was right behind me.

"Did you just try to leave me?!" She said.

"No, I was trying to get here faster." I said.

I got up and sat on my knees at the waters edge. "Addison come here and look at the fish!" I said knowing she'd like it. I turned around and she wasn't there. "Addison?" I said getting a bit worried. Then she pushed me straight into the water head first. I came out soaking wet and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dads so gonna kill me" she said.

* * *

"I loved annoying you when I was younger Draco." I said with a sincere smile.

"What do you mean loved? You still love to annoy the crap out of me and I don't know why, seriously, whats fun about it?"

"Your facial expressions, the way you react, that good stuff."

That was when Mom and Dad walked in. Mother ran over looking worried. "Oh my poor baby! Are you alright? Where did you get hurt? What happened?" Narcissa Malfoy, My mother said, kissing me on the cheek. Draco explained everything to mom (besides the Terrea thing) while Dad was talking to Madam Pomfrey. "Oh my goodness!" She said kissing me again on the cheek.

"Why didn't you ever come and visit me when I was hurt?" Draco said.

"You got your arm cut, it wasn't a life or death situation." Mom said.

"It hurt..." He said.

"Alright next time you get the tinniest bit of pain I'll smother you with love" she said with a smile.

"Well I don't want that -OW!" He said, as I punched him in the No Go Square.

I smiled as Mom took his face in her hands and kissed him right on the nose. "Awww Draco baby are you okay? Aww my poor little baby!" She said, kissing his cheek. I started laughing with a mixture of coughs and Weasley looked over and started laughing. Father came over with a worried look on his face.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He said, sitting at the end of my bed.

"Good, my side hurts though." I said.

" Your mother and I have to go now, but we love you and we hope you feel better" He said kissing me on the forehead. They said bye to Draco and left the room.

"I hate you" Draco said, crossing his arms.

"I thought you just said you loved me?" I said, putting on a hurt expression.

"I do, but I hate you."

"Whatever."

He gave me his famous death stare and then left the room. I was finally all alone, well, besides Weasley. I had to take my medicine which actually tasted like bubblegum, and I felt better-ish. Madam Pomfrey said I couldn't get up and move around because I need rest, but I was sleeping the whole entire night, and I was bored out of my mind. I got up with much effort to walk over to Weasley's bed. I sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Weasley." I said with a smirk.

"Hey Malfoy- wait, what? Why are you over here? Shouldn't you be resting, I don't want you to be more hurt, er, um, bothering me." He said.

"I'm bored. Theres nothing much to do."

"Then rest. You need it- so erm, I don't have to see your face."

"Mhmm, sure Weasley, I caught you off guard didn't I?"

"No-"

"You're a horrid liar, really."

We started a conversation about horrible liars in the school, according to Weasley, I was one of them, but then we started talking about Gryffindor liars, then we started talking about Gryffindors, Then we got the subject on Slytherin, and thats when it got really interesting. I was eating a chocolate frog when he said

"Yesterday, we were walking back from Defense against the Dark arts, our first class, and Snape had gone to his office to get something, right? So I go to ask him about the homework because we were assigned an essay on Dementors on the first day, typical Snape, when I heard music. I took out an extendable ear from the twin's joke shop, and the music was going like 'I'm so pretty, oh so pretty!' and -stop laughing at my singing!- and anyways, so I looked through the key-hole, and Professor Slughorn was there, yeah, with fricken Snape and dancing! The funniest thing ever!" I was laughing so hard, I started coughing and it kind of hurt.

Jason suggested that I go get sleep, yes I said his first name, so I made my way towards my bed. I was starting to think the whole Malfoy-Weasley thing was messed up, but me and Jason still had to pretend we hated each other, so our siblings or parents (mostly mine) wouldn't freak out. I fell asleep for a long period of time and I woke up with Draco, Harry and Hermione in the room. I looked over and noticed Ron and Jason were talking to Hermione, and Harry and Draco seemed to be arguing about something. Jason's band-aids were off completely and his red hair was back in place.

"Excuse me," I said to Draco and Harry, but it still got everyone else's attention. "But may I ask you two why you're fighting?"

"Erm.." Draco said.

"They were fighting over which is better, Gryffindor or Slytherin." Hermione said with a chuckle. Draco and Harry's face were a bit red.

"I vote Slytherin!" I said with a smile.

"That's because Slytherin is the best." Draco said.

"I don't get it," Jason said "Why are Slytherins so full of themselves? Its not like Gryffindors are."

"Well that's because, unlike all the other houses, Slytherins have SOMETHING to be proud about." I said.

"What exactly do Slytherins have that Gryffindors don't?" He said, walking closer to my bed.

I looked at his face, and then his feet, as if checking him out, "Good looks for starters." I said.

"I guess some Slytherins lack that trait." He said, looking at me,

"Yeah, Draco." I said with a smirk.

Everybody cracked up laughing besides Draco. It was funny since he was enjoying the conversation before that point.

"Addison, I was the child who got the good looks." Draco said.

"Yeah sure, and that's like saying my father is Harry Potter." I said with a smile and Harry giving a half smile.

"Well you never know..." Harry said.

"You just took Draco's side on saying hes good looking, Harry."

"Damn" Harry swore under his breath.

Gavin, Mason, and Makia rushed in legit pushing everyone else aside.

"Oh my goodness Addison!" Gavin said. "We didn't know- when you didn't show up- Snape told us!"

Suddenly all my feelings I had possessed for Jason diapered. I was staring Gavin in the eyes with a smile spreading across my face. Makia had to ruin the moment. "Now is not the time to start going all lovey-dovey on each other! My goodness Addison are you okay?" She said

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." I said.

I looked over at Draco and he was holding back laughter.

"What?" I demanded.

"Addison has a little crush" he said with a smirk.

My face went completely red. "No I don't! Shut it!"

He just started laughing a bit, and everyone else was smiling, well besides Jason, Makia, Gavin, and Mason.

"Oh shush it." I said.

* * *

When my time in the hospital was over, I quickly got dressed at the common room and headed to breakfast. I had the option to skip classes but I had already missed my first History of Magic, Astronomy and I missed Potions. We had Defense against the Dark arts on Friday, and today we had Flying lessons and another Potions. I reached breakfast and I was basically bombed with questions. After answering half of them I got my stuff and headed outside to flying lessons.

Madam Hooch was standing there with an assortment of broom sticks. She told me to grab one and since I was the first one there I did. When everyone was there we all had brooms. I was standing with Makia Mason and Gavin as the Gryffindors were pointing at me and laughing, including Jason.

I sighed and followed Madam Hooch's instructions. "Up" I said, and immediately the broom flew into my hands. Madam Hooch seemed pretty impressed.

"The only one to ever do that in my knowledge was Harry Potter himself." She said.

She instructed us to grab onto the broom and hold it firm so we don't slip off the edge. I did so and as soon as we were flying, the pain in my side started acting up. I enjoyed being in the air, but Makia could see my hand fly to the side.

"Are you okay?" She said as we started to land.

"Yeah I'm fine, really. Just a little pain that's it." I said, putting my broom down. Class was over and Potions was next with Slughorn.

When we got into Slughorn's class in the dungeons it smelt kind of weird, and there was a potion on the board. The class was mixed with the Ravenclaws.

"Grab a partner everyone!" Slughorn shouted, smiling at the class broadly. "Ah, Mr Dorcent, hows that Grandfather of yours, does he still play base in the famous wizarding band the Hectors? Yes, yes I know, I taught him." He said to Gavin.

Slughorn looked at me. "Are you Miss Malfoy?" He asked me. I nodded Shyly. "Well I've heard a lot about you, and you are quite a special child. A Terrae from what I heard. You're invited to a little get together this friday if you wan't to."

"Sorry sir I can't, Tomorrow I have to make up the rest of the classes I missed." I said. He smiled. "Quite alright that is, now everyone grab a partner!" He said with a smile. Makia instantly went over to Connor, and Gavin went straight to Mason smiling at me.

A Ravenclaw came up to me. "E-Excuse me, will you be my p-partner?"

"Sure." I said.

We sat down at a table and the Ravenclaw immediately started cutting up ingredients to the potion on the board. "W-Who are you? I-I'm Natalie S-Spruce." She said shyly. Her black hair was flowing calmly behind her as her dark skin made her eyes burst with the amazing brown color they had.

"I'm Addison Malfoy." I said with pride. She looked even more scared.

"You're a M-Malfoy?!" She asked, looking towards my wrist where my heavily gaurded dark-mark was.

"No I'm a piece of bacon." I said, sarcastically, helping with some of the potion.

She took heavy breaths and continued on working on the potion. After what seemed like hours I had finally finished Potions and Astronomy. Astronomy was the most boring class ever. At the end of the day I went to the library to start some of my homework assigned in Astronomy, which were the monthly star charts, when I noticed Jason walk in. "Jerk." I said.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"I bet you told everyone I was in the Hospital Wing, or maybe even my secret."

"Only one person knows Addison, and they swore they wouldn't-"

"WHAT?! Who knows?!"

"My best friend Connor, hes a Ravenclaw..."

"I thought I could trust you!"

"You still can its just he got it out, I'm so sorry!"

We were so lucky Madam Pince had left for a few minutes and the library was empty.

I was basically in tears. "How could you-" I said, but I was cut off by him pulling me into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Speaking"

_Thinking or in Head_

**_PLEASE_****REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

What had happened this week was so weird. First I set Ja-Weasley's hair on fire, then I get attacked by this Ghost girl, Then I become friends with Weasley, but even worse? I KISSED WEASLEY! It was a on-the-lips kind of kiss, and it was amazing, yet at the same time, it didn't feel right. I was supposed to be in love with Gavin not Weasley, Gavin was the one who I loved.

I made my way to breakfast that morning. It was Saturday and me and my friends were going to go to the Quidditch Pitch and play a small game of Quidditch, One Seeker, Two Chasers, One Beater, and one Keeper on each team. Madam Hooch was going to be supervising us as we played the game. I couldn't wait, Mason and Gavin (Who really loved Quidditch) Would be the chasers for our team, Draco would be the Seeker (We couldn't find one), Crabbe would be the Keeper (Hes actually quite good.) and I would be the Beater. On the other team, Makia and Connor would be the chasers, Naomi would be the beater, (Dang) for good measure and a challenge to all of us, Harry Potter would be seeker and Ron Weasley would be the keeper.

This wasn't an official match or anything, but quite a bit of people came to see it because it would be Harry and Ron vs Draco and Crabbe, so a lot of people in their year wanted to come to see which house was most likely to win, since Harry was actually the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and Draco was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

We all got dressed up in practice Quidditch gear while people who actually played for the houses got to wear their real Quidditch robes. It was mostly a Slytherin game and not many approved of the fact that Harry, Ron and that Connor kid would be playing. We watched as the stands filled up with students from all the houses, and even teachers.

"Draco..." I said. "Why are there so many people?"

"Its because Harry Potter is here." he said.

"I'm nervous, I don't really know how to play Quidditch..."

"Listen Addison," Draco said with a smile. "You are literally the best beater I have ever seen, Don't worry and think about how you and me used to play at home."

I smiled and nodded. Crabbe laughed from across the room. "Draco has a soft side!"

He gave Crabbe the _I'll kill you later _look.

I was wearing Draco's second year Quidditch stuff since they fit perfectly and they we're amazingly comfortable, a little baggy though. We walked onto the pitch and all got on our brooms. I was looking at the stands. It looked like all of the school was there. We kicked off into the air and I started circling the pitch like I did at home with my friends. I was normally the beater at home, which was what I was doing now. I held on to my beater bat tightly, making sure that in case a Bludger came I would be prepared.

The whistle blew and the balls were released. The first one with the Quaffle was Gavin, and he easily got through Connor, with Mason by his side. Makia attempted to get the Quaffle but failed, but Connor actually intercepted it when Gavin threw it to Mason, and he made it to our side. A Bludger came zooming at me and I hit it with all my might, and it went flying towards Harry. I smiled at him when he looked down after the crazy ball had rocketed towards him.

Harry and Draco were both circling the pitch looking for the snitch. Gavin had scored a goal, 10 to us, 0 to them. I tried focusing on the bludgers but things were going by so quickly. I knocked Naomi off her broom with a bludger and she quickly recovered. I started gliding smoothly and fast through the pitch specifically aiming to hit people from the other team. I looked at the score, We were winning, 60 to 50. After about an hour, I heard our team erupting in cheers. I saw why, Draco had caught the snitch. We now had a total of 210 points, they had 60. We had won! I landed on the ground with the rest of the team and they were all cheering for us.

The stands erupted in laughter (a nice one) and cheers. Snape came down from the stands. "Well done Miss Malfoy, and Mr Dorcent! You guys put on quite a show! Such concentration from the both of you, I'm honestly really impressed. If it's alright with Professor Dumbledore, would you guys like to try out for Quidditch positions on the Slytherin team?"

We both nodded excitedly, and he left to go talk to Dumbledore. Harry was sitting laughing with Ron and Hermione. I went to the Quidditch changing room thingies (Yeah I still don't know the names) and I took Draco's old Quidditch stuff off a bit reluctantly. It seriously was comfortable... Really. When I told Draco what Snape said he smiled. "That's great for you!"

I gave him a smile and rushed off towards my friends who had also walked in. Makia and Connor were laughing happily together, Gavin and Mason were putting the brooms away, and Naomi was fixing her hair. I helped Gavin and Mason put the last of the school brooms away and we all started walking back to the school. I took a detour and I made my way towards the lake, smiling to myself. I sat at the tree that stood by the lake and watched as everyone went to the school. It kind of was a real Quidditch match, except the fact we were short 4 people. I was so lost in thought, i didn't even notice Jason Weasley sit down next to me.

"That was AMAZING Addison." He said.

I jumped about a mile, coughing. "My goodness Jason, next time warn me you're here!"

He smirked. It was so awkward for me since this was the first time we talked since we kissed. I looked around to make sure we were alone, and luckily enough no one was in sight. He pulled me into a hug that lasted about 30 seconds longer than it should have and when we both pulled apart we laughed.

"You know," I said "We still have to hate each other."

"Oh yeah, Malfoy. My friends really hate you, its actually quite funny. They think you're way too mean."

"That's because I am Weasley-"

We were interrupted by Gavin and Mason coming down towards us.

"Hey Addi, why are you hanging out with Weasley?" Gavin said. Mason didn't really talk, he wasn't that much of a bully. He just came looking for me.

"He's helping me with a question I had about poor people." I said, looking at him and standing up. At that, I pushed Jason into the lake and ran. I turned around to make sure Jason wasn't drowning, and he was actually smiling. Gavin and Mason ran to the castle with me, both cracking up. We got to the Slytherin common room and a lot of talk was going on about the Quidditch match. I got a pat on the back from Rastoff, and I instantly thought of disinfectant spray.

The rest of the day I spent with Makia, Mason and Gavin outside, playing games like tag. We all had a lot of fun and we attempted American Accents (Major fail.). When I looked at the time as I noticed at how dark it was. We had about 20 minutes till curfew.

"Hey guys, I think we should head in now, If you guys don't want to that's fine, I just don't want to listen to McGonagall's crap." I said, and I went to the common room. I sat in my bed after I retreated to the dungeons. I was laying comfortably and I closed the curtains to my green four poster bed. I heard numerous people join the room and climb in there bed, about half of the Slytherin girls by my guess. The corner of my sheets popped off, and on the far end too. "Ugh!" I said as the chattering of the girls became whispers, thinking they were bothering me. "Why must good things happen to good people?" I said, rolling out of my bed.

"What happened?" Makia asked from her bed.

"The corner of my sheets came off." I said groaning, and shoving my face into the floor. People started cracking up. "Makia, make my bed." I said.

"No I'm too lazy." She said.

I got up and walked over to my bed and fixed my sheets with a lot of annoyance. "Good night" I said and I climbed into bed.

I woke up that morning to Makia legit pulling me out of bed. "What do you want?" I mumbled as I fell on the floor.

"Its 10 A.M, you missed breakfast." She said with a smile.

"Fine I'm up." I mumbled as I got up. She left and I got changed and when I went to the common room it was oddly empty. Probably people outside enjoying the last few days of the summer weather. Draco was working on some sort of essay in the corner, Makia was sitting with Naomi and Clarrine. Gavin, Mason and Jeremy Griffin were sitting at the table doing work. That was it besides a group of fourth year Slytherins reading. "Good morning guys." I said stretching.

Draco looked up. "Happy Birthday Addison." He said then went back to work. _Oh yeah.. it's September 8th.. sweet_ _i'm 12 now._ I looked up at Makia and noticed she was looking at me with her mouth open.

"It's your birthday..." She said "And you didn't tell us!?"

I shrugged. "I forgot, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" Gavin said. "Dude your turning 12, of course its a big deal! My goodness!"

I smiled.

The rest of the day went by really fast and I spent most of it playing on Draco's broom. I got many Happy Birthdays from my friends and Draco even got me a thingy that could unlock anything. I got letters from Mum and Dad saying Happy Birthday, along with stuff the Dawson's sent me (Candy). I was really surprised when Tyche brought me a Birthday card from the Weasley's.

_Hi Addison!_ Tyche said happily.

"Good morning Tyche" I said, seeing him when I went outside. He landed on my shoulder.

_The Weasley's have sent you something! They love you! _He said.

"Really? Well that's something different." I said.

I opened the letter and it was actually neatly written. I read it.

_Dear Addison,  
Happy Birthday dear! We've heard how different you are from the rest of your family, and Jason talks a lot about you to us in your letters. Ron also told us about what happened and we felt really bad, so we sent you some Cauldron Cakes! We hope all your birthday wishes come true and we hope you have the best birthday!  
Love  
The Weasleys!_

I looked at the letter and read it over a few times and I saw the Cauldron Cakes. Jason? Talking about me? I went inside and Tyche went to the Owlry and I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. I wrote a thank you letter to the Weasley family and I put it in an envelope. I gave it to Tyche back at the Owlry and I headed in for the day.

The week passed by quietly along with the weekend. Draco wasn't in the common room much; he had a mission from Voldemort himself, and he needed to do that. No one told me what it was. We got more homework and I got accepted to be the Slytherin Beater after try-outs. Gavin was the Chaser. Monday had come so quickly.

I started making my way to Charms on Monday morning with all these thoughts blowing around in my mind about Draco, when I noticed some people with anxious looks on their faces, and pointing at me. They were rushing towards me at a faster pace then the rest of the students once they had notice I noticed them. Curious of who they were and why they wanted me I cautiously walked over being sure to have my wand gripped tightly behind my back.

"Excuse me, do you guys need any help with anything?" I asked them. It was 5 people, but two of them squirmed away into the crowd. They were all wearing Slytherin robes and looked to be about 7th years.

"Are you Miss Malfoy?" The tallest one said, with sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Of course I am you idiot. Who are you?" I asked.

"That is for us to know, and you to find out." He said, pulling out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I said, sending his wand across the hall, and students were now looking at us, mostly Gryffindors.

"Crucio!" the smaller one yelled after pulling out his wand, but sadly he miss-directed it and it hit another student who was screaming in pain. I knew right away that the five weren't really Hogwarts students.

"Stupefy!" I said, pointing it at the smaller one, leaving one left, but the other two that had left earlier were now running towards me, and the tall one had retrieved his wand. Students were screaming and running away, but I stood my ground. One versus four, sounded fair enough. I ran down an unexplored corridor as the four of the people were following me. I saw a dead end and in a panic I ran into a unused classroom, locking the door. I quickly looked around for a place to hide but the room was empty. I saw another door and I ran to it, hoping it would be a way out or a closet of some sort. "Alohamora!" I yelled and I tugged on the handle but it wouldn't budge. I looked as the door I had used to enter the classroom swung open, revealing the four people.

"Crucio!" I yelled pointing my wand at the one with black hair and blue eyes. He screamed in pain. I had mastered this curse when I was 5 years old... Draco never gave me the cookie and I had taken Draco's wand and yeah... You can guess what happened next... the Ministry came and they were like "Where did you learn that?" and stuff like that.

"Scipio!" The blonde one yelled.

The black hair one stopped screaming and I guess the curse wore off. "I'm fine Romulus." he said.

Romulus who's look was filled with rage came running toward me. I pointed my wand at him, and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and he slumped down on the ground, dead. The other three looked nervous.

"So your good wit' curses, eh?" said the dark-skinned black haired one.

"Brutus, don't talk to her. We're only here to capture her." Scipio said, moving towards me. He grabbed me by my arm but he then let go almost immediately with a howl of pain. "Ouch!" He said, rubbing his hand. "Cyprian! Disarm her! She just burnt me!"

"Expelliarmus!" The one known as Cyprian yelled. My wand flew to the other side of the room.

Brutus and Scipio moved forward, pushing me up against the wall. The both seemed to have winced when they touched me. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Make us, ya lil' sissy." Brutus said.

I felt anger rush in me. No one, called me a sissy. My arms caught on fire and surprisingly I didn't feel any pain. They both let go immediately and I walked towards them. I don't know how, but I threw a fire ball at Brutus and he crumpled to the ground. I punched him him in the face, my arms still on fire, and his whole entire body caught fire. I almost wanted to laugh at his screams. I turned around to see Scipio and Cyprian aiming their wands at me. I threw a fire ball at the both of them and Scipio stumbled and landed on the ground, still weak from the Cruciatus curse I had cast on him. They had both dropped their wands and I grabbed Scipio's and stabbed him in the heart, getting his blood all over my hand.

Cyprian was the only one left. I grabbed Scipio's wand and pointed it at Cyprian. He was obviously to scared to defend himself because I said "Crucio" and he fell on the ground, screaming in pain. I tapped him while he was screaming and he caught on fire. I had just killed four people.I grabbed my wand and then stepping over Brutus' reamians I walked out into the hall feeling satysfied in myself and the fire went away. I felt my energy start to drip away and soon I was so tired, I had to drop to my knees. I felt weak and tired, it was odd considering how much energy I just had. My vision went a little blurry, and I was on my knees and hands. I think I heard my name being called, but I couldn't exactly hear correctly. I looked up as my vision came back into focus and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there looking extremely worried.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I could make out Hermione saying.

I nodded and pointed to the classroom. Ron looked at Harry and said something I couldn't make out, then ran to the classroom, Harry following behind him.

"When they come back, I'm bringing you to the hospital wing." Hermione said.

I found the strength to talk. "N-No, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding!" Hermione said as she looked at my hand.

"No- that's not my blood, it's the other guys." I said.

"What other guys-" Hermione said, stopping short when Harry and Ron rushed out.

"Guys! There are four people dead in there! Addison who killed them?" Ron asked.

"Me." I said with a cough and getting into the sitting position.

"What?" They said in unison.

"T-They tried capturing me so I d-defended myself." I said.

Hermione helped me up as I told them the whole story. Hermione went to the library while Harry and Ron took me to Dumbledore's office. Harry re-told what I told him and I was feeling much better since I had taken a nap in his office without anyone knowing, or caring at least. I skipped the Hospital wing and I went straight to my bed that night, hoping to have a good dream.


	5. Authors Note (Important)

**Hey guys, I'm kind of thinking of maybe stopping the story, I don't have many ideas. I do have a few surprises up my sleeve, and reviews would help give me encouragement to keep me going, so I know people like the story and that I'm not doing this for nothing! I'll try updating more often and I might even create more fanfics too! So yeah, I really hope you guys like the story and stuff! Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

"speaking"

_thinking or in head_

**Please Review so I can find out what I need to do and stuffz. I give chu cookies!.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even if I wanted to.**

* * *

October came rather quickly, with its festive colors of black and orange to represent the coming holiday. Homework and classes were getting harder by the day. Weasley hadn't talked to me for about a month. Gavin and I were becoming awfully close -not that I mind- and I surprisingly hadn't been in the hospital wing for a month. It was going good so far! Yet I felt like something wrong was going to happen really soon. Hermione spent her time buried in the library trying to find out who the Half-Blood prince was, and the whole Terrae thing. It was obviously Snape who was the Half-Blood prince. Father had always joked with him about that. The letters from dad seemed to be more strict than usual... I really didn't like how involved our family was getting with Voldemort. Honestly, I anxious that when I came home, Voldemort would be there. He was quite scary.

I was lost in thought about the potions test tomorrow as I sat at the lunch table staring off in space. Gavin, Makia, and Mason were all eating lunch and talking with Naomi and Eric, who were now dating, while Jeremy sat sadly with Heidi Rastoff. I hate to say it now, but we became the 'popular' group, and we sadly rejected Jeremy. At the time I was fine with it, but as I look back on it now, I feel bad. I noticed my 3 friends were looking at me and I realized they had just asked me a question.

"Wait, what?" I asked sincerely.

"What's wrong Addison, you seem stressed lately." Gavin said with his soothing voice.

"Nothing's wrong!" I snapped at him. Honestly everything was wrong. I was nervous that at any moment Voldemort would pop out and I would have to kill someone, or another attack, or Draco failing.

"Addison why don't you just go to your next class?" Gavin said calmly.

"Well of course! Because I bet you guys just want to get rid of me!" I said, mad. All my anger was pouring out of me at the moment. All the stress, everything.

"Addison, why are you so cranky?" Makia said.

"I'm not!" I half yelled. I turned on my heel and walked out of the Great Hall before causing to much of a scene. I heard foot steps behind me, so I turned around.

"What?" I said, hatefully. I then noticed it was the only one who really understood what I was going through. Draco.

"Addison, whats wrong?"He asked.

I gave him a stern look.

"Sorry wrong choice of words. Why are you so upset at the moment?" He asked more calmly.

"I'm scared Draco! I'm scared to go home! I'm nervous about what would happen if you fail! We're being watched, Draco, and I don't like it." I was really having a nervous breakdown.

"Addison it will all be fine..." He said reassuringly.

"No It won't! What if everyone dies! I don't like people dieing, Draco!" I yelled, on the verge of tears.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys this is only a sneak peak of chapter 5, I felt bad I hadn't been writing much, with the end of school coming in whatnot. So here it is! :) **


End file.
